


Ne me regardes pas comme ça

by Vivi_Black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - School, Drugs, F/M, Harassment, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Suicide, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Black/pseuds/Vivi_Black
Summary: « J'préfèrerais qu'il crie, le pire c'est les silences. Tout ce qu'il dit sera jamais aussi violent que tout ce qu'il pense. »Loki est un étudiant mal dans sa peau et profondément brisé. Mais il est convaincu que la chance lui sourit enfin quand il rencontre Tony, un jeune homme dont le parcours est étrangement semblable au sien.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit là d'un court, très court prologue. 
> 
> 558 mots, non réécrit, non corrigé.

**« De toute façon tu n'es rien, rien d'autre qu'une plaie, un enfant adopté qui a ramené avec lui la boîte de pandore ! Tu veux des mots ? Et bien les voilà : je regrette, chaque jour que Dieu fait, je regrette de t'avoir recueilli ! Ta mère,** hurla-t-il en pointant la femme blonde du doigt, **sans elle tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, et cette maison tournerait beaucoup plus rond ! »**

Alors la voilà la vérité, lancée tel un boulet de canon au visage d'un enfant en larme. Cet enfant déjà brisé comprenant enfin pourquoi il était différent de son _"frère"_ , pourquoi son _père_ posait sur lui des regards aussi froids, pourquoi il était, depuis longtemps déjà, le bouc-émissaire et le souffre-douleur de cette famille à laquelle il n'avait jamais appartenu. L'enfant d'une dizaine d'année vît la colère prendre le dessus sur sa tristesse, et par orgueil, et par vengeance, il prononça les mots qu'il savait être ineffaçables.

 **« Cette femme,** dit-il d'une voix calme et monotone, **n'est pas et ne sera jamais ma mère. Quant à toi, tu n'es pas mon père, et tu me déteste. Il t'aura fallu 10 ans pour enfin avouer à quel point je suis un poids pour toi, à quel point tu voudrais que je sois comme ton fils chéri, parfait, à quel point tu voudrais me voir disparaître de vos vies ! Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir il y a 10 ans, au moins je ne vous airai pas encombré et je n'aurai pas eu à subir de vivre dans l'ombre comme un cafard. »**

À la fin, l'enfant surdoué avait hurlé les mots, crachés à la figure de son père adoptif sans filtre, sans même avoir prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Il aurait peut-être dû. L'homme, nommé Odin, se leva calmement, et arrivé devant l'enfant, il lui décocha une grande claque. Sous le choc, personne dans la pièce n'osa réagir, et déjà l'homme en remettait une seconde à l'enfant. Puis une troisième. Ils e préparait à gifler l'enfant une quatrième fois lorsque son épouse se décida à intervenir. Profitant de cette occasion, l'enfant couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre et, recroquevillé contre un mur, il pleura autant qu'il le pût se perdant dans ses pensées. Il revînt à la réalité lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

**« Loki... laisse moi entrer petit frère. »**

Petit frère ? _Lui_? Ils n'étaient même pas du même sang, et ça tout le monde le savait sauf lui. Après tout, il était petit, maigre, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts alors que le reste de sa _"famille"_ était grande, blonde et les yeux bleus. Il se souvînt alors les paroles qu'il avait entendu presque tous les jours depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre : **« Pourquoi ton frère ne te ressemble pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si différent ? Tes parents doivent être si tristes d'avoir eu un enfant comme ça après avoir eu un ange comme toi... »**. Évidemment, personne ne s'adressait à Loki directement, tous ces mots avaient été pour son frère.

Épuisé par ses larmes, par les coups, par la dispute et encore perdu dans ses pensées sombres, sans avoir prit le temps de répondre à son frère, il s'endormît, las, contre le mur et à même le sol.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2032 mots, non réécrit, non corrigé.
> 
> Bonne lecture ~

**« … Fandral... Hogun... Sif... »**

Plus les noms défilaient et plus je me sentais mourir. Première année de lycée, et me voilà dans la même classe que les imbéciles d'amis de mon frère, de deux ans mes aînés. Assis au fond de la salle de classe, je m'écrase un peu plus à chaque nom, espérant me faire le plus minuscule possible et passer inaperçu. **« Jones Loki »**. Je me vois relever la tête machinalement et dire un petit **« Ici »** peu convaincu, tandis que je prie de toutes mes forces pour que le professeur ne relève pas mon physique légèrement inhabituel et passe vite à quelqu'un d'autre. Après un léger haussement de sourcil, le professeur principal de la classe, M. Banner, retourne à sa liste de nom et continue son appel. J'en profite pour replonger dans les méandres de mon cerveau et m'enfoncer profondément dans mes pensées envahissantes. Je me vois nager dans un océan sombre et opaque de souvenirs, de pensées incohérentes, de scénarios tous plus délirants les uns que les autres.

**« Stark Anthony. »**

Je relève la tête bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. _Stark_... Je connais ce nom, je l'ai déjà entendu suffisamment de fois pour savoir qui il est. Le fils d'un inventeur de génie. Il était dans le même collège que moi, il doit donc avoir mon âge et avoir sauté une ou deux classes lui aussi. Un autre surdoué. _Génial_. Nous sommes tous les deux les plus jeunes de cette classe, se présentent donc deux options : premièrement, nous sommes capables de bien nous entendre, et nos âges et capacités intellectuelles nous rapprochent ; sinon ces même _capacités_ _intellectuelles_ le rendent insupportable et égocentrique au plus haut point. C'est donc quitte ou double. _Tony Stark serait un ami ou un ennemi._ Il faut donc...

**« Bien, afin que vous fassiez tous connaissance, je vais former des binômes. Aucune possibilité de changement, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Je tiens à préciser que ces binômes resteront les mêmes pour l'intégralité du trimestre, voire de l'année si tout se passe bien. »**

_Ô joie suprême..._ J'appréhendais énormément la création de ces binômes, et je veux surtout éviter de me retrouver avec une personne particulièrement populaire, moi qui cherche à rester le plus discret et tranquille possible. C'est donc avec une horrible boule au ventre que je me résigne à écouter le professeur lister les différents groupes de classe. Quand enfin arrive mon tour, je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement. _Prions pour que tout se passe bien._

**« Maintenant que tout le monde sait avec qui il sera pour tous les travaux de ma matière, vous pouvez vous lever et vous mettre à côté du camarade que je vous ai désigné. Dans le calme ! »**

En regardant autour de moi, je vois que mon binôme n'a pas décidé de bouger. _Bien..._ Je me lève discrètement en soufflant un peu, et me rend aux côtés de Tony en longeant les murs et en baissant la tête. Une fois assis je tente un léger sourire et une rapide présentation à laquelle le jeune homme ne répond pas. À la place, il me toise du regard et me lance un sourire moqueur. _Reçu_. Tony Stark sera donc un ennemi. Je souffle à nouveau en baissant la tête vers les feuilles que vient de nous distribuer M. Banner. Un test. Un test ? À la rentrée ? _Sérieusement_?

**« À en juger par vos bavardages, vous avez du constater que je viens de vous distribuer un test de capacité. Vous avez deux heures pour le faire, seul ou avec votre voisin de table. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les résultats ne seront que purement indicatifs et me serviront à créer des groupes de classe équilibrés pour les mois à venir. Bon courage ! »**

_Je suis fini._ Dans un ultime espoir, je tourne la tête vers mon fameux voisin de table qui, lui, s'est déjà jeté sur son test, confiant. D'un rapide coup d’œil dans la salle, je comprends que personne ne me sauvera la mise cette fois-ci, je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul. Je lis rapidement les questions, que je ne comprends même pas, avant de me rendre à l'évidence : je suis mal barré. Définitivement, la physique-chime ce n'est pas pour moi. _Tant pis_. Je croise mes bras sur la table avant d'y enfoncer ma tête, et me prépare à passer les deux prochaines heures à dormir.

 

**¤-¤-¤**

 

Je sens une main me secouer discrètement. J'étouffe un grognement, me rappelant que je suis _encore_ en cours, relève la tête et plisse les yeux pour les habituer à la lumière un peu trop vive à mon goût. Une fois réveillé je réalise que M. Banner se tient devant moi, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. _Oh oh..._ Il ne dit cependant rien et se contente de ramasser ma feuille, blanche évidemment puisque je ne pense pas l'avoir remplie dans mon sommeil.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise jusqu'à m'appuyer lourdement sur le dossier, avant de passer mes mains sur mon visage en soufflant. Tony m'ignore encore, certaines personnes me désignent en ricanant, la plupart des filles me lancent des regards désolés. Je fixe l'horloge avec une certaine fascination jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fasse entendre. _Enfin_.

Après quelques mots du professeur et la distribution de nos emplois du temps, je range mes affaires et quitte la salle, tête basse, afin d'attendre mon _cher_ frère dans le hall principal. Évidemment, malgré mes efforts pour me faire oublier, je n'ai pas échappé aux regards et sourires moqueurs de mes camarades. _Le coup de grâce !_ Les Trois Mousquetaires, les _charmants_ amis de Thor, sont arrivés avant lui. Par réflexe, je baisse à nouveau la tête et me concentre sur un post particulièrement inintéressant publié sur Instagram. C'était sans compter sur leur extraordinaire capacité à emmerder le monde, _surtout moi_ , constamment.

**« Tiens ! Une crevette ! Bah alors Mlle Jones, comment ça va ? Pas trop** _**dure** _ **la première journée de lycée ? Pas trop mal à ton derrière à cause de la reprise ? T'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite reprendre la main, j'en suis sûr. »**

Ils rient. Ils se foutent ouvertement de moi, me prenant une fois de plus pour une pute. Bien, je vais juste essayer de ne pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis.

**« Je ne vous retourne pas la question, étant donné que c'est votre 3ème rentrée en seconde, vous devez être habitués ! Et merci de t'intéresser à mon cul, mais je suis sûr que le tien doit vachement apprécier être ici pour vouloir y rester le plus longtemps possible. »**

_Loupé_. Il faut vraiment que je me mette d'accord avec moi-même avant de parler. Et vu les regards qu'ils me lancent, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir appréciés ma réponse. _Au moins ils ont compris_ _ce que je leur ai dit, y a du progrès._ Fandral commence à s'approcher de moi, de façon un peu trop menaçante à mon goût, quand mon _sauveur_ arrive.

**« Ah Loki ! Petit frère, comment s'est passé cette première journée ? »**

Merci mon dieu de m'avoir offert un frère aussi stupide mais protecteur ! J'affiche très vite mon plus beau, et faux, sourire Colgate qui contraste franchement avec les longs cheveux noirs entourant mon visage. Au moment où son bras musclé entoure mes épaules, je réalise une fois de plus combien nous sommes différents.

Lui est le canon de beauté typique, le mec banalement populaire. Blond, musclé comme il faut, un visage d'une beauté brute et masculine illuminé par ses yeux bleus rayonnant de joie. Moi, et bien je suis la petite sœur. Presque aussi grand que lui, certes, mais le corps élancé et la taille marquée. De longs cheveux noirs tombant à mi-dos, un visage fin presque féminin, et une peau blanche, laiteuse, quasiment maladive. Mes seuls atouts sont mon sourire plus blanc que blanc et mes yeux d'un vert pétillant.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête, à croire que j'ai été fait de façon à toujours regarder le sol, et me laisse entraîner par Thor sur le chemin du retour. Par chance, ses potes ont autre chose de prévue et ne rentrent pas avec nous. Cependant, il reste un problème de taille : les transports en commun. _Horreur_. _Malheur._ _Cauchemar_. Des centaines de gens pressés, stressés, puants, suants, pas aimables... Thor, aussi stupide soit-il, voit vite venir la crise d'angoisse qui pointe le bout de son nez tordu, et décide de s'arrêter quelques minutes le temps de me calmer.

**« Ça va aller. »**

_Ça va aller._

 

**¤-¤-¤**

 

Ça n'a pas été du tout ! _Seigneur !_ Je suis rentré chez moi agonisant tant il y avait de monde dans le bus. Je veux pas. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ remettre les pieds dans ces engins de malheur. Une invention du diable, c'est impossible autrement. Mais quelle idée, une boîte sur roues, blindée de monde à tel point qu'on roulait sur les essieux. _Sérieusement ?_ Je n'en sais rien ! J'étais collé à la fenêtre du bus telle une moule à un rocher. Sauf que moi j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et tous ces corps en sueurs serrés, collés les uns aux autres, et tous ces membres errants à la recherche d'une prise où se retenir, qui frôlaient et touchaient mon corps...

Moi ? _Moi ?_ Actuellement, je suis sous le jet d'eau, assis dans ma baignoire pour reprendre mes esprits après cette horrible épreuve. Thor est toujours derrière la porte de la salle de bain, je crois qu'il s'inquiète. Le pauvre, il a dû me traîner jusqu'ici à moitié inconscient et totalement paniqué.

Après avoir fixé le mur en face de moi comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde pendant un temps qui m'a paru une éternité, je réalise qu'il faudrait peut-être que je bouge. Je me relève donc, probablement trop vite puisque ma vue se brouille et je retombe lourdement.

 _Gagné_. Thor était effectivement derrière la porte, celle-ci à présent grande ouverte sur mon frère affolé. Il se précipite dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui, et me relève doucement.

**« Assieds-toi, je vais t'aider. »**

_Attends, quoi ? Non mais..._ Trop tard. Il attrape de quoi me laver et commence à me frotter le dos, puis le ventre, les bras et les jambes. Plus il s'approche de ce que je considère comme intime, plus je ferme les yeux à m'en briser les paupières, la tête basse. Il est étonnement doux, comme lorsque nous étions enfant et qu'il me lavait après un passage à tabac.

Après m'avoir rincé et enroulé dans une serviette bien chaude, il reste là devant moi, immobile et silencieux comme rarement.

Quand nos regards se croisent, alors que je relève la tête, je vois dans ses yeux que je suis toujours son petit frère chéri. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun signe de jugement, de pitié ou de mépris dans son regard, aucune trace de haine, ni même une pointe de moquerie. Simplement de l'amour à l'état brut. L'amour pur qu'un enfant éprouve pour son petit frère. Thor est l'une des seules personnes que je regarde dans les yeux, je ne crains jamais ce que je pourrais y voir.

**« Les enfants, préparez-vous et venez manger. Vous connaissez votre père, il tient à ce que nous mangions à 19h et pas une minute de plus. »**

La voix de ma mère me fait sursauter. _Retour brutal à la réalité._ J'adresse un sourire désolé mais sincère à mon frère et sors de la pièce pour me changer. Le dîner se déroule calmement, sans incident, dans un silence lourd jusqu'à ce qu'Odin ne nous renvoie de la table. Direction donc la chambre de Thor pour regarder avec lui un ou deux épisodes d'une quelconque série, histoire de se changer les idées. _Bienvenue chez les Jones._

Aux alentours de 22h, je me rends dans ma chambre l'esprit déjà embrumé par le sommeil. Alors que je me glisse dans mon lit, je me prépare physiquement et psychologiquement à affronter la journée qui m'attends demain.

 

_Ça va être une longue semaine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA :
> 
> Je sais bien que Thor et Loki ont des noms du genre Odinson ou Laufeyson le truc c'est que je vois mal Odin s'appeler Odin Odinson m'voyez... Donc j'ai préféré leur donner un nom passe partout : Jones. Comme on est dans un univers alternatif, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !  
> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas intégrer Volstagg au groupe d'amis de Thor, je ne sais pas s'il sera présent dans l'histoire, à voir...
> 
> NDA 2 :
> 
> Les partiels arrivent ! Doooonc, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre ~  
> Bonne journée, soirée, nuit ~


End file.
